Love Me B4 I Go?
by Dragon-priestess1
Summary: What it be like if the ff7 and 8 characters got girl friends and settled down! (Sorry my first ff.net fic, I got writers block on some parts too lol) Please r&r flames will b summited to my bbq


Dragon-priestess: Hey ya'll here with my first fic on ff.net!!!!  
  
Forest-Goddess: If ya'll wonder what I'm doing here I'm just her helper on some of her stories!  
  
Dragon-priestess: Enough formalities lets get this party started!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Me B4 I Go?!?  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Rayin slowly walked towards the opening of the tunnel, it felt like days since her and her friends had been separated and Insta was the only one that she felt was worthy of a friendship. "Perfect!" Rayin said, climbing up a small ladder dangling from the opening in the ceiling. "Insta!" Rayin yelled, looking over the side at the girl sitting on the ground,  
  
  
  
"Rayin! Is that you?!" Insta yelled, looking up at the girl who was smiling, "I'll be down in just a second!"Rayin yelled, jumping down onto the desert floor. "Insta! Oh my gosh are you alright!?"Rayin yelled, looking at Insta's ankle, "Yes, its just a small sprain. "Insta answered, "So have you found it in your heart to forgive me yet?"Cloud asked,putting his hands on his heart with a sad expression. "Sorry did I look interested?" Rayin asked, sarcastically walking away after helping Insta get up, "You can come if you wanna but we're gonna go find a doctor for Insta and a hotel. "Rayin said, looking over her shoulder at Vincent, Squall, and Cloud.  
  
(At Hotel)  
  
"Great! This is the best hotel!" Insta yelled, jumping happily up and down on the bed even though she knew her ankle was hurting, "So are you still mad at me?" Cloud asked, looking at Rayin who just looked the other way, "Heheh, Insta said, mischeviously before placing her sandal infront of Cloud without him noticing. "No really, are you still upset about me breaking your locket?" Cloud asked, looking at Rayin who just starred daggers at him. "Why don't you two kiss and make up?" Insta asked, looking at Rayin and Cloud who just gave her a look of evil, "Great! Advance to plan B." Insta thought, positioning herself behind Cloud and pushing him, causing him to trip over Insta's sandal that was accidentally left there and land on Rayin. "Hey!! What do you think you're doing!? I'm supposed to be mad at you!!! Are you trying to kiss me!?" Rayin yelled, struggling under Cloud's weight, "No!!" Cloud yelled, "You think I'm ugly?!" Rayin exclaimed, looking at Cloud with puppy dog eyes, "Yes! I mean no no no no it's not what you think!" Cloud yelled innocently. "Get off you are trying to do something to me RAPE!!! Help me INSTA!!!" Rayin yelled, trying to push Cloud. "Huh? Wha? Did you say something?" Insta asked, putting on a pair of magical headphones."We haven't got enough beds for five. "The hotel manager said, sophisticatedly, "Wha what I don't understand there was enough was enough when we came." Rayin said, suddenly looking at Cloud, "It's all his fault make him leave!!" Rayin yelled, pointing at Cloud, "What?! It's not my fault it's your fault you leave!!" Cloud yelled, "Looks like we get to share the bed sugarlips. "Vincent said, looking at Insta, "They need the bed more than us right now we aren't fighting they are. "Insta said, looking at Vincent, "I hate you. "Vincent said looking down at Insta, "You know you love me.". "You're right I do love you but, I just don't like you right now. "Vincent said, kissing Insta on the cheek.  
  
  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Move over, I'm practically on the edge!" Rayin said rather annoyed, "It's not my fault your big butt's in the way!" Cloud said annoyed, "Are you calling me fat?!" Rayin exclaimed, "No! Why would I say that?" Cloud asked slyly. All of assudden Cloud felt alot of squirming, "Would you stop that?!" Cloud yelled, rather angrily to see Rayin positioned in a crouched form with her feet to the back of his head, suddenly Rayin sprang her feet forward hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him on his face on the floor with a thud. "What did you do you that for? Are you being overly annoying or is it just me?" Cloud asked angrily, trying to get back on the bed, "Oh no you don't!" Rayin exclaimed, kicking Cloud squarely in the face.  
  
  
  
(4:30 a.m.)  
  
Rayin looks down after yawning to see Cloud holding her tenderly, "What would I do without you." Rayin thought, kissing him softly on the forehead before going back to sleep. (5:30) Cloud looked over Rayin's shoulder to see her sleeping peacefully, "She's a angel when she isn't being annoying." Cloud thought kissing her softly on the forehead, causing her to turn over and put her forehead on his shoulder.(9:30) Rayin opened her eyes slowly, "Hey!!! You are trying to do something to me!!!" Rayin yelled, squirming around, "PERVERT!!!!" Rayin yelled at the top of her lungs, while grinning evilly as Cloud ran quickly to the bathroom without a word.  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to do that?" Cloud asked, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his clothes, "Cause I'm mad at you remember." Rayin said cockily turning her head, "Really, you didn't mind.......... never mind." Cloud said, dropping his towel and started to pull on his clothes, "Uh....*yeek* go back in the bathroom if you're gonna change!!" Rayin yelled, turning red in the face.  
  
  
  
"You didn't mind it a few days ago." Cloud said,pulling on his clothes and buckling his belt, "A few days ago I wasn't mad at you." Rayin said, looking at him with scornful eyes, "I don't think you're that mad at me anyways." Cloud said, putting his head on her leg, "Well I am!" Rayin said, pushing him off, "No your not." Cloud said, kissing her softly. "Yes! I am." Rayin said, giving in to Cloud's second kiss, "No you're not." Cloud said, pulling his face away from hers for just a second before kissing her again.  
  
(later about 10:30)  
  
"Insta!" Rayin yelled, banging on Vincent and Insta's room door, suddenly there was alot of running around and scrambling for clothes sounds, "Just a second!" Insta yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon-priestess: Please be nice this is my first fic!  
  
Please r and r so I will post the next chapter! 


End file.
